Because new technologies allow high resolution imaging of living cells and tissues that may be infected with viable microorganisms this Cell and Tissue Imaging Core (CTIC) will be in BSL4 containment. Under item 6 separating facilities for electron and more conventional microscopy of fixed, non viable specimens will be describing are part of the research infrastructure at BUMC that will be available to NEIDL investigators. The ideal imaging lity should offer various options for visualization of molecules in various tissues, cells and organisms in mul ensions. The Cell and Tissue Imaging Core (CTIC) at the NEIDL will offer multiple imaging systems to analyze cimens using state-of-the-art technologies. The availability of different high resolution microscopy solutions w NEIDL investigators to integrate fine-scale topography of fixed tissues gathered from transmission or scanning :tron microscopy with information gathered from multi-probe, live cell analyses using deconvolution or focal microscopy and cryoelectron microscopy. Knowing the tomography and morphology of cells anelles in three-dimensions (3D) is essential for understanding in vivo behavior and functions